sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quinta temporada de Elementary
|elencorec= |episodios=24Elementary - Season 5 - CBS Orders 2 More Episodes |anterior=Cuarta temporada |siguiente=Sexta temporada}} La quinta temporada de Elementary se anunció el 25 de mayo de 2016,CBS Renews 11 Shows y fue estrenada el 2 de octubre de 2016. Su fecha de finalización es el 21 de mayo a las 22 horas (Hora de la Costa Este de EEUU). En España se estrenó el 8 de noviembre de 2016. ¿El mejor estrenamiento mental? Resolver un crimen. ¡En UN MES llega la T5 de #Elementary a @Calle13! ¡El 8 de noviembre a las 22:00! En Hispanomérica se estrenaron los dos primeros episodios el lunes 19 de junio de 2017. Argumento Sherlock Holmes y Joan Watson continúan colaborando con Thomas Gregson y Marcus Bell en el Departamento de policía de Nueva York. Además, Joan recupera el contacto con un viejo paciente, Shinwell Johnson, un exrecluso, a quien intentará ayudar a reintegrarse en la sociedad. Novedades * Esta temporada contiene el episodio número 100, que específicamente es el cuarto. *Morland Holmes (John Noble) abandona la serie. *Se incorporá un nuevo personaje basado en canon holmesiano y que apareció por primera vez en "''El cliente ilustre''": Shinwell Johnson. En la serie se retrata como un ex traficante de drogas que está en proceso de reintegrarse a la sociedad y Joan Watson se compromete a ayudarlo. *Jon Huertas, quien protagonizo a Javier Esposito en la exitosa serie de ABC, Castle, hace aparición en el segundo episodio de la temporada interpretando al lider de un cartel de drogas. The folks at @Elementary_CBS offered me a sweet role in episode #502 so I'm in NYC! So I'm... *Owain Yeoman de The Mentalist haceaparición en el episodio especial nro 100.Elementary Enlists Mentalist Alum Owain Yeoman for 100th Episode *Se anunció una reincorporación para esta temporada. Se ha revelado que será Ophelia Lovibond (Kitty Winter), durante dos episodios de la temporada (15: Wrong Side of the Road, 16: Fidelity).Spoiler Room: Scoop on Quantico, The Flash, Elementary and more *En un principio, la CBS había encargado un total de 22 episodios, en lugar de los 24 habituales. No obstante, finalmente se han encargado dos episodios adicionales. Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes. *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson. *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes * Nelsan Ellis (True Blood) como Shinwell Johnson. Nuevo personaje regular (principal), un viejo conocido de Joan, cuya vida salvó cuando era cirujana (primera aparición: 5.01 Folie a Deux)Elementary - Season 5 - Nelsan Ellis Books Multi-Episode Arc *Joanna Cristie (Narcos) como May, una misteriosa mujer del pasado de Sherlock. (2/24)http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/05/spoiler-room-flash-scandal-american-gods/ Personajes recurrentes * Virginia Madsen como Paige (5.03: Render, and Then Seize Her,Virgina Madsen aparecerá de nuevo como Paige, interés amoroso de Gregson. 1/24) * Chasten Harmon como Chantal Milner, interés amoroso de Bell. (3/24 apariciones) * Betty Gilpin como Fiona Helbron.Entertaiment Weekly: "Elementary: Betty Gilpin to return in season 5" (1/24) * Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty Winter (2/24) * Samantha Quan como Lin Wen (1/24) *Chris McKinney como Detective Guzman (4/24) Estrellas invitadas *Jon Huertas (Castle) como Halcon (2/24: 5.02: Worth Several Cities y 5.24: Hurt Me, Hurt You) *Owain Yeoman (The Mentalist) como Julius Kent (5.04: Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling) *James KysonTwitter @JamesKyson:#WorkWednesday - heading to #NYC next week for the show #Elementary... the place where i grew up. It's been a while #BigApple #ComingHome " (Heroes, Hawaii 5-0, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders) Episodios Producción CBS anunció que la temporada contaría con 22 episodios el 21 de junio de 2016. Casi cinco meses después, el 17 de noviembre, la cadena ordenó 2 episodios adicionales, para un total de 24. El guion del último episodio de la temporada, a estrenarse el domingo 21 de mayo, se terminó el 19 de abril.Twitter @ElementaryStaff: "…And it’s done.#SeasonFinale #Elementary" Recepción y Audiencia Hasta la fecha es la temporada menos popular ya que la serie ha experimentado una baja en los números de la audiencia en relación con otras temporadas. La media esta temporada varia alrededor de los 4.878 millones en Estados Unidos, una disminución de 15.01% con respecto a la cuarta temporada. En cuanto al rating adultos 18-45 años, el promedio es de 0.65 puntos, disminuyendo 32.15%.Datos de audiencia En cuanto a los picos, "Folie a Deux", el primer episodio, ha sido el más visto, con 6.03 millones y 0.82 puntos de rating en la demografia 18-45 años.Final Adjusted TV Ratings for Sunday 2nd October 2016 El menos visto ha sido "Fidelity", el décimo sexto, con 3.40 millones.Final Adjusted TV Ratings for Sunday 12th March 2017 La razón para esta disminución podría deberse por un lado al horario en que es transmitida la serie (los domingos a las 22:30) y por el otro, a la inexistencia de un arco de temporada consistente; en lugar de crear una mini historia a la largo de la temporada, a excepción del arco de Shinwell Johnson, incorporado en el primer episodio, los escritores han optado por ofrecer episodios únicamente con el caso de la semana y una eventual aparición de personajes ya conocidos con un pequeño conflicto en la trama. Es evidente que el arco de Shinwell parece no complacer del todo a la audiencia. Datos de interés *En agosto de 2016, Natalie Abrams de Entertainment Weekly reveló que Robert Doherty, productor y creador de la serie, le comentó sobre la posible reincorporación de un miembro del elenco: "Estamos trabajando en el regreso de un rostro muy familiar" le indicó Doherty en una entrevista. "Estamos trabajando para traer de vuelta a un querido integrante de la familia Elementary. Las probabilidades son bastante buenas.".Spoiler Room: Scoop on Blindspot, Originals, SVU and more En noviembre se confirmó que la reincorporación sería de Ophelia Lovibond, quien interpretó a Kitty Winter: "¿Recordáis cuando dije que una cara familiar regresaría esta temporada? Ahora puedo revelar exclusivamente que Ophelia Lovibond volverá a interpretar su papel como Kitty Winter durante al menos dos episodios en la última mitad de la temporada. Lo siento, más detalles sobre el regreso del protegido de Sherlock están siendo mantenidos en secreto!". *La temporada termina en un "cliffhanger".Season 5 cliffhanger *El 14 de mayo del 2017 se confirmó que la serie fue renovada para una 6ta temporada Estreno internacional *Estados Unidos - 2 de octubre de 2016 - CBS *Canadá - 2 de Octubre de 2016 - Global Televisión Network *España - 8 de noviembre de 2016 *Latinoamérica - 19 de junio de 2017 - Universal Channel DVD thumb El DVD de la quinta temporada salió a la venta el 29 de agosto de 2017. Referencias de:Elementary (Staffel 5) en:Elementary: Season Five Categoría:Elementary